


Intermission

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Divination, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Leadership, Loyalty, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Windblade/Strongarm. And with that, destiny had to be defied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

Windblade liked to say that things don't always work out the way you'd planned. She especially liked to say it when Strongarm was complaining about something gone wrong, especially if Sideswipe was trying to avoid recon shifts as usual.

Anyway, it was one of those vague things Windblade liked to remark on at random like she was some sort of a philosopher. Or at least, she tried to be.

Strongarm would be mumbling or grumbling about this or that and Windblade found herself saying, "Things don't always work out how you plan sometimes, kid," and Strongarm would shoot her a glare.

One day Strongarm asked, out of nowhere, "How in the name of Solus Prime did we all end up here, anyway?"

Windblade looked over, arched an eyebrow and uttered, "Things don't always work out how you planned."

She honestly had no idea, even when she knew that she herself was summoned by Primus, and destiny did have a small role to play in that.

Sometimes things didn’t work out as planned, as destiny might have said differently. It was then that there was a call for intermission, and with that, destiny had to be defied.

That was true for herself, and it was oh so true for Strongarm as well.


End file.
